jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Culver
Michael Culver ist ein englischer Schauspieler. Er spielte den Lorth Needa in . Biografie Michael Culver wurde am 16. Juni 1938 in Hampstead bei London/England als Sohn des Schauspielers Roland Culver und Daphne Rye geboren. Durch seinen Vater wurde Michael Culver die Schauspielerei quasi „in die Wiege gelegt“. Nach einer klassischen Schauspielausbildung an der LAMDA (London School of Dramatic Art),übernahm Culver zahlreiche Rollen an Londonder Theatern, u. a. am ehrwürdigen Old Vic-Theater, an welchem bereits vor ihm Sir Alec Guinness oder Judi Dench ihre Schaupielkarriere begannen. Anfang der 60er Jahre übernahm Culver die ersten Rollen in englischen Fernsehserien und wurde hier bald zu einem oft gesehenen Gesicht beim britischen Publikum. Wenige Jahre später sah man Culver auch in (kleinen Nebenrollen) von Kinofilmen, u. a. in 2 James-Bond-Filmen, „Liebesgrüße aus Moskau“ (1963) als Mann in einem Boot, und in „Feuerball“ (1965) als Besatzung des Vulcan-Bombers. In beiden Filmen wurde Culver im Abspann jedoch nicht erwähnt. In den nächsten 2 Jahrzehnten spielte Culver in über 200 TV-Serien mit. Auch in Deutschland bekannt, wurde Culver als Squire Armstrong in der TV-Pferde-Serie „Black Beauty“. Erst Anfang der 80er kehrte Culver auf die Leinwand zurück: An der Seite von Anthony Hopkins spielte er in „Der Bunker“ (1981), für Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück übernahm hier die Rolle des Needa und war in David Leans Meisterwerk „Reise nach Indien“ (1984) zu sehen. In der jüngsten Vergangenheit war Culver in einer Gastrolle der ersten Folge der Krimi-Reihe "Wallander" ("Sidetracked") zu sehen, welche am 10. November 2008 im Deutschen Fernsehen ausgestrahlt wurde. Privatleben Culver hat einen Bruder Robin Culver, welcher auch Schauspieler ist. Er ist seit 1962 mit der Schauspielerin Lucinda Curtis verheiratet. Beide haben einen Sohn (Roderic) und eine Tochter (Sue), welcher ebenfalls Schauspieler sind. Culver ist im Privatleben ein leidenschaftlicher GO-Spieler. Filmauswahl * Wallander (1 Folge, 2008) * The Impressionists (2006) * Murder City (1 Folge, 2006) * Derailed (2005) (TV) * Spooks - Im Visier des MI5 (1 Folge, 2004) * Bruder Cadfael (13 Folgen, 1994-1998) * The House of Eliott .... Ralph Saroyan (7 Folgen, 1991-1992) * The Transmission of Roger Bacon (1992) * The Green Man (3 Folgen, 1990) * Game, Set, and Match (13 Folgen, 1988) * Die Wiederkehr von Sherlock Holmes (1 Folge, 1986) * Reise nach Indien (1984) * Chessgame (5 Folgen, 1983) * Die Profis (1 Folge, 1982) * Squadron (1982) TV-Serie (unbekannte Anzahl Folgen) * ITV Playhouse .... Carstairs / ... (4 Folgen, 1968-1982) * Rain on the Roof (1980) (TV) * Gefrier-Schocker (1 Folge, 1980) * (1980) * Auf eigene Faust - Eine Familienangelegenheit (4 Folgen, 1980) * Secret Army (22 Folgen, 1977-1978) * Mit Schirm, Charme und Melone (1 Folge, 1977) * Das Hotel in der Duke Street (3 Folgen, 1976) * Mondbasis Alpha 1(1 Folge - "The Gardian of Piri", 1975) * Härte 10 .... Axel (3 Folgen, 1975) * Black Beauty (26 Folgen, 1972-1974) * Ein Fall für Scotland Yard (1 Folge, 1973) * The Befrienders (1972)(unbekannte Anzahl Folgen) * The First Churchills (7 Folgen, 1969) * Goodbye Mr. Chips (1969) * Alien Invasion (1969) * Mit Schirm, Charme und Melone (1 Folge, 1968) * Der Mann mit dem Koffer (1 Folge, 1967) * BBC Play of the Month (1 Folge, 1966) * James Bond 007 - Feuerball (1965) * James Bond 007 - Liebesgrüße aus Moskau (1963) * Moonstrike (1 Folge, 1963) * Studio 4 (1 Folge, 1962) * Kommisar Maigret (1 Folge, 1962) * You Can't Win (1 Folge, 1961) Weblinks * en:Michael Culver es:Michael Culver ru:Майкл Калвер Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Reale Personen